


6/7 Birds Forgive

by Blubfishblue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Forgivness, Gen, Post-Canon, idk whats an emotion, sorta sad maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubfishblue/pseuds/Blubfishblue
Summary: Lucretia will never forgive herself for what shes done, and she doesn't expect anyone else to.





	6/7 Birds Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is my first story, i hope you like it.

A few days after the hunger was defeated, the seven birds were safe and happy. It was all Lucretia wanted for so many years, to see her family together. Even though she was the one who ripped them apart. The animosity in the air had almost dissipated. Lucretia had expected them to hate her for what she did.

She expected Lup to hate her for never trying to find her. But she wasn't. Lup was understanding, she disagreed with the actions Lucretia took, they all did. Lup’s main concern would be Barry and Taako, Lucretia thought. Once they’re all recovered from the final battle and had caught up, then she would have the time to hate Lucretia. But the hatred never came from Lup. Lup got her new body and had spent nearly endless hours with the two most important men in her life, and not once did she think to hate Lucretia. Lucretia was shocked by this, when Lup told her, that she never resented her, Lucretia cried. She cried into Lup’s billowing red cloak, Lup held her close to comfort her. Lucretia didn't think she was worthy of Lup’s kindness.

She thought Taako would never forgive her for making him forget his other half, she would have been right if not for them being reunited. Taako’s still mad, that much was guaranteed. How could he not be? She took the only person he ever had, but now, he had more people there for him than he ever imagined. Taako wasn't alone anymore. Taako had never had this many people who cared about him. When Lucretia asked him if he hated her, his response was a stone-faced no. He brought out his classic Taako brand smile and told her that he was incredibly angry, and if she ever thought for a second of doing anything even remotely like it again, that cha’boy would kill her. Lucretia never would think of wiping the memories of her closest friends for a second time. That was the answer she expected to hear from him. She knew that that's how someone should feel in the situation he’s in. Lucretia deserves anger she thinks.

She never even dreamed that Davenport would even want to see her again, after what she brought him to. Who would ever forgive someone who erased everything but their own name? How could you forgive someone who erased your life goal, and the fact that you reached your life goal? Lucretia took everything Davenport had, she left him with nothing but his name, and then made him stand by her. She made him serve her throughout all of the hardships. But once Davenport recovers the words to assure her that he forgave her, he did. His forgiveness was more than Lucretia could ever hope for. After all she did to him, he could find it in his heart. He wanted to say that their 100 years together mattered more than the 12 or so years he spent with no memory. But he didn't have the words yet, once he did, he would tell Lucretia that no matter what she did he would always have a place for her in his heart.

She had held out a hope that perhaps Magnus would hate her, she kept Fisher from their child for years. But He had so much love in him, that maybe, just maybe, he would still call her a friend. And he did. Magnus told her that he would never resent her, and Lucretia knew it to be true. How could she not, they were practically siblings. Magnus was always an open book, and every page was filled with love. Magnus could never hate Lucretia, so he didn't. Lucretia didn't know how to react to his immediate forgiveness. It pained her to see him so ready to trust. She didn't feel like she deserved that trust.

She really didn't know how Merle would react. She wasn't hopeful, but he was a holy man, most are known to be forgiving. But then again, Merle was not known to be the best cleric. Merle however, did not falter in his faith in Lucretia. It seemed as if Merle had known that everything would work out in the end somehow. There was never a hint of resentment from him. When he told her that, Lucretia knew that she had far too much love. She didn't deserve it from him she thought. She rationalised it as the same love he gave to everyone around him, nothing special, but she was wrong and she would never know.

She knew that Barry was the only one who kept his memories. She thought that he would hate her the most, after all, they were alone in this new world, and she kept him out. Barry knew that Lucretia had their best interests at heart, but that didn't keep him from anger. Lucretia with the bureau she built could have found Lup. But she didn't, and Barry knew that but he wasn't mad. She nearly wanted Barry to hate her, he deserved to. It would be better if he did, it would be better if her whole team turned against her, she wasn't worthy of their love after what she did to them.

As it turned out, the only one who couldn't find it in their heart to forgive was Lucretia herself. She knew that what she did was terrible. It was a heartless act, one that shouldn't be forgiven. The seven of them took a century to become a family, and it only took a minute for them to become strangers again. Lucretia took everything from the people she loved, and once they got it back they kept loving her. And it wasn't fair, someone had to take the blame, someone had to hate her. But no one did, so Lucretia took it upon herself. She hated herself for every single second her family spent without each other. For every single time Davenport didn't have the words he needed, which was every time he spoke. For every time Taako felt alone, without anyone he could trust. For every second Lup was stuck in an umbrella, with her brother so close yet so so far. For every time Barry was killed, and his lich form remembered everything once again, and he had to go through the grief of losing Lup. For every minute that Magnus spent apart from Fisher, who he vowed to protect. For every time that Merle felt a loneliness in his heart that the family he had made couldn't fill. And for every single time Lucretia checked in on them and left without saying anything. For every single time she spoke with them, treating them as the strangers they thought they were. Lucretia would do what they hadn't, and blame herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading my very first story. I know that there are a lot of mistakes in this, and i'm sorry if they seem out of character and for this generally not being the best. I am not taking criticism of any kind at this time because my self-esteem cannot take it, but if you liked it please give it a like and maybe a comment.


End file.
